Saga of White (alt White Saga)
by AngelaMay234
Summary: A wounded unicorn shows up at Sweet Apple Acres after a storm, with more than a bit of a story to tell.


_Man, I was starting to think I'd never get this prologue done! I never expected to be a fan of MLP:FIM, at least not to the point where I'd be making an OC and writing his origin story! Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever actually written an origin story before, but there's a first time for everything, I guess!_

* * *

He could barely hear his rapid hoofbeats over the pounding rain, the howling wind lashing at his mane, blowing the soaked locks in his face and blinding him. His harsh, gasping breaths were lost to the thunder, silver lightning offering only the briefest glimpses of the path ahead. How long had he been running now, minutes? Hours? Perhaps even days? It didn't matter, he decided, wouldn't until the furious shouts behind him had faded, until he was sure he had left his pursuers far, far behind. All he needed was a place to hide, the smallest muddy pit to shield him from their view. All he needed was a chance to catch his breath, to rest, to-

"Ahh!"

The jagged tip of an arrow cut into his flank, the pulsing pain of each step shooting through his body. He risked a glance, seeing the straight shaft, the dark blood trickling across the pale hair around it. Further back was the line of dark figures, growing ever closer. The one that had shot him was laughing, their words muted by the storm. Their leader was cloaked, as always, the blue aura of their magic reflecting in their soulless eyes. The lasso was a blur against the raging night, flying forth and catching hold of his tail. He stumbled, the shaft of the arrow snapping when he landed on it, driving the tip deeper into his flesh.

"No…"

He quickly called on his own magic, the rope snapping, falling limp as he struggled back to his hooves. He couldn't allow them to catch him, not again. He pushed himself even faster, blinking away the terrified tears, fighting to ignore the pain. There had to be somewhere for him to hide, anywhere! Wait, was that-another streak of lightning revealed a fence, trees. Oh, thank Celestia!

He veered off the path, crying out as he leapt, his legs collapsing when he landed. He scrambled up again, hurrying down the row, searching desperately for even the smallest cover. At last, he came across a hill of hay, jumping inside without looking back. Doing his best to silence his heaving breaths, he risked a glimpse through a tiny hole, his eyes widening when he saw the tail end of a dark cloak pass by, ducking back when he saw the darker shadow twitch, when he heard one of the voices that haunted years of nightmares.

"Sire, he's escaped!"

The words sounded like buzzed, backwards gibberish, but to him they were clear as day. Curling into as small a shape as possible, he listened for their leader's reply, dark and angry as always.

"And who's fault do you suppose that is?" they demanded, then to the rest of the party, "Fan out! We will search every inch of this land if needed!"

He fought the urge to scream every time he heard, steps pass by, pressing himself as far into the soil, soaked even here by the raging storm, as he could. Eventually, he heard the pacing start to fade, cautiously reaching out a single hoof to push some hay over the hole. Freezing when a piercing, glowing eye came into view. Whoever it was gazed directly at him for several heartbeats before pulling away, and he again praised their poor ability to see in the dark. They had tracked him largely by sound since night had fallen, the still-growing tempest overhead now making that near impossible.

He allowed himself the smallest sigh of relief, pulling hay over the hole. Thank Luna, he was finally safe, at least for now. All he had to do was wait until they gave up, however long that turned out to be.

 _They won't risk being seen,_ he told himself silently. _And it seems like somepony…_

The last drop of adrenaline finished its course, his fear forgotten as exhaustion crashed over him. At last, he allowed himself to sleep, hoping this time, it would be dreamless.

* * *

 _I know it's short, but I hope I'm not jinxing myself when I say I'll have the next chapter up soon!_


End file.
